los nuevos comienzos de digimon y nuevas evoluciones
by morronix13
Summary: ahora en las nuevas aventuras nuevos tipos de evolucion y personajes digimon que quizas recuerden de las primeras sagas
1. Chapter 2

Este es un fanfict de Digimon y un nuevo personaje que tendra una compañera digimon que quizas recuerden en sagas anteriores, este amigo se llama Kazuki y es de 18 años, a pesar de ser mayor de edad en el digimundo se acordo entre los legendary gods que no traerian mas niños al digimundo ya que los estarian exponiendo a un peligro de consideracion asi que ahora son adolescentes que tuvieron una infacia de bien y que a pesar de los años siguen teniendo un corazon puro que les permite entrar al digimundo

CAPITULO 1: ENCUENTRO CON ALGUIEN ESPECIAL

Estaba un joven llamado Kazuki que recien esta entrando a la preparatoria y parece que es de esos que no pertenecen a ningun grupo del status quo de la institucion usada por los estudiantes, este joven le gustaba un juego en linea llamado Digimon World que lo jugaba en el horario de tiempo libre en la sala de enlaces, un dia como siempre obtuvo un pase a la sala de enlaces para probar una configuracion que obtuvo de una persona extraña y este la probo y algo extraño sucedio, aparecio una imagen del digimundo pero el no podia controlar ninguno despues sintio que estaba pegado a la silla y no se podia mover hasta que uno de ellos, al parecer una gatomon lo saludo y este se asusto y de la pantalla del monitor salio un haz de luz muy brillante que transporto al joven al digimundo y este cayo como si fuera de un 3er piso, luego gatomon lo cargo hasta la cabaña que tenia, esta digimon vivia en un pequeño pueblo en la llanura hasta que de pronto el joven despierta del coma.

Kazuki: ugh... que fue eso?, donde estoy?

Gatomon: estas en mi cabaña, vi cuando caiste desde la nada y te socorri a mi hogar.

Kazuki: ... desde cuando los gatos hablan? me habre vuelto loco?

Gatomon: los gatos no hablan, de hecho yo no soy un gato, soy gatomon

Kazuki: estoy en el digimundo ._. U , ahora que recuerdo tu me saludaste desde la pantalla del monitor.

Gatomon: asi que eras tu, parece ser que eres el que estaba buscando

Kazuki: a que te refieres?

Gatomon: mira, esta es una foto tuya que los legendary gods me entregaron

Kazuki: ._. como sacaron esa foto de mi?

Gatomon: no lo se, solo los legendary gods saben, ademas me entregaron esto y me dijeron que si encontraba a la persona de la foto, que se lo entregara.

Gatomon le entrega un paquete cerrado a Kazuki y este extrañado lo abre y al parecer es un pequeño aparato desconocido para el

Kazuki: que es esto?

Gatomon: yo lo conozco, se llama digivice, con eso haces que los digimon evolucionen, que el data se guarde y obtienes la informacion de los digimon salvajes, e incluso puedes restaurar data

Kazuki: wow eso es increible, y como sabes tanto de eso?

Gatomon: por que yo fui la compañera de la legendaria kari kamiya

Kazuki: interesante, y como es que funciona el digivice?

Gatomon: eso fue hace tiempo asi que desconozco sus funciones actualizadas

Kazuki: mira eso, es un digimon adentro del digivice

Gatomon: pero si es agumon!

Agumon: no soy agumon, soy el data del agumon de tay kamiya que fue insertado por los legendary gods en este digivice pero aunque sea data almacenado tampoco se como funciona el digivice

Derrepente se oyo un estruendo de afuera que ensordecio por un breve momento los oidos de Kazuki y este y gatomon vieron afuera a ver afuera y varios digimon estaban corriendo porque un tiranomon los estaba asechando pero como gatomon estaba acostumbrada a las batalla esta se enfrento sola a tiranomon y como los años pasaron perdio algo de fisico y con un solo golpe tiranomon la mando lejos mal herida. Despues de esto los sentimientos de gratitud de Kazuki despertaron la cual este hizo que se activara el digivice,

Kazuki: Sincrodata digivolve aaaa: Data agumon combinacion data humano

WarGreimon!

Wargreymon/Kazuki: Que me paso! wow no sabia que tenia este cuerpo!

Gatomon: eso fue una digievolucion y al parecer tu data humano se sincronizo con el de agumon provocando la digievolucion

Wargreymon/Kazuki: parece que eso fue lo que sucedio bueno tendre que acabar con este digimon

Despues de esto Kazuki transformado en Wargreymon tuvo que pelear contra tiranomon y este le lanzo un lanzallamas y Wargreymon lo esquivo y luego le ataco con un Terraform tirandolo y este lo termino con un supertornado dejandolo noqueado y el data de tiranomon se esparcio y el digivice de Kazuki absorbio el data de tiranomon dejandolo almacenado

Wargreymon/Kazuki: vaya, crei que seria mas dificil derrotar a tiranomon pero fue bastante facil ^^

Gatomon: (vendandose las partes lastimadas) obviamente lo venciste porque yo perdi condicion de pelea y hace tiempo que no peleaba. Lo que pasa es que cuando un digimon muere y su data no es absorbido, el data se almacena en el lugar de nacimiento de los digimons convirtiendose en este en un digihuevo, a mi me paso 3 veces y parece que en esta oportunidad estaremos ocupados

Kazuki: ._. Gatomon, mira tu casa O.o

Gatomon: Noooooooooo! T-T mi casa esta totalmente destruida Maldito tiranomon!

Kazuki: Tranquila gatomon, yo no tengo a donde ir asi que voy a estar de viaje y si quieres me puedes acompañar

Gatomon: gracias, te acompañare, a ver si consigo reunir los materiales para reconstruir mi casa.

Derrepente un digimon (legendary god) empezo a hablar en un mini holograma diciendo lo siguiente " Veo que ustedes 2 se llevaron muy bien, asi que yo magnamon y los demas legndary god acordamos que gatomon sera tu compañera digimon y el digivice tambien lo conectamos a los sentidos de ella espero que esten bien ustedes dos juntos nos veremos en otra ocasion"

Gatomon: asi que yo sere tu compañera Kazuki.

Kazuki: asi veo gatomon, ojala nos llevemos bien y espero que tengamos una gran aventura

Gatomon: Bueno voy a arreglar mis cosas para que mañana mismo nos vayamos y ahi le pido a algun vecino si nos puede hospedar por esta noche

Kazuki: Esta bien te acompaño..

Y ASI KAZUKI Y GATOMON SE HJICIERON GRANDES AMIGOS ESPERANDO EL DIA DE MAÑANA PARA PARTIR HACIA LO DESCONOCIDO, QUE TIPO DE AVENTURAS LES ESPERARAN? LEANLO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE ESTE FANFICT

CHAPTER 2: EL VINCULO DE LOS SENTIMIENTOS, NEOWARGREYMON Y GARUDAMON


	2. Chapter 12

En el capitulo anterior Nuestro amigo Kazuki despues de actividades cotidianas por alguna razon fue transportado al digimundo y llego inconsciente pero con la ayuda de Gatomon se recupero mas rapido, despues estos 2 se conocieron y se llevaron bien incluso este chico obtuvo un digivice que lo transformo en wargreymon por que este tenia el data del agumon de tai y con eso pudo vencer a tiranomon

Chapter 2: EL VINCULO DE LOS SENTIMIENTOS, NEOWARGREYMON Y GARUDAMON

Despues de que Gatomon y Kazuki salieron de la villa ya que la casa de Gatomon fue destruida por la pelea entre Wargreymon y Tiranomon, ella se vio obligada a abandonar su aldea y terminando siendo la compañera de Kazuki, despues de un largo recorrido Kazuki y Gatomon como por arte de magia terminaron vagando en el desierto de la muerte, el desierto mas grande que el Sahara y mas seco que el de Atacama, En un momento critico Gatomon se desmaya de su extremo agotamiento debido a su perdida de condicion por la larga paz que tenia el digimundo y Kazuki preocupado por ella la empezo a cargar en su espalda.

Kazuki: Gatomon, estas bien?

Gatomon: Si, solo estoy cansada

Kazuki: No te preocupes te prometo que saldremos de esta

Despues de unas horas de caminata empezaron a ver una casa y ellos creyeron que era un espejismo, despues con sus ultimos alientos Kazuki y Gatomon desmayaron del cansancio y quedaron inconscientes, despues de unos 5 minutos el Digivice empezo a emitir unas ondas de largo alcance para conseguir ayuda y en un minuto despues Una chica muy bella y su digimon llamado Renamon los socorrieron, la chica se llevo a Gatomon y renamon se llevo a Kazuki y curiosamente la casa que creyeron que era un espejismo era la casa de aquella chica y se la llevaron.

Chica: Renamon! tienes los paños mojados que te pedi?

Renamon: Si, aqui los tengo.

Chica: Muy bien, Este chico y Gatomon estaban muy agotados, espero que se refresque con estos paños mojados por todo el calor que deberian haber pasado.

Renamon: pero no entiendo que estaban haciendo ellos 2 en el desierto, solo un tonto se le ocurriria una idea asi.

Chica: Por favor renamon, no digas esas cosas, no puedes questionarlos, debieron tener sus razones o debe ser que se vieron forzados a pasar por aqui.

Renamon: Lo se, pero sabes que aqui hay un Quimeramon salvaje que destruye todo a su paso y aunque tratemos de luchar siempre nos derrotas incluso en una ocasion nos vimos con la vergonzoza situacion de escapar.

Chica: Si pero eso sucedio porque estabas malherida y yo habia perdido mi digivice.

Kazuki: mmmhhh... OoooooH. Donde estoy?

Chica: Que bueno, despertaste.

Kazuki: Quien eres tu? Donde estoy?

Chica: Estas en mi casa y yo fui quien te trajo aqui

Kazuki: (_mirando alrrededor_) Gatomon! donde esta Gatomon!

Chica: no te preocupes, tu amiga esta bien, solo tiene que descansar, esta algo agotada, ah por cierto, mi nombre es Airi y ella es Renamon

Renamon: Mucho gusto ^^

Kazuki: Lo mismo digo, me podrian llevar con Gatomon? estoy muy preocupado por ella

Renamon: Ven, sigueme

Kazuki ve a Gatomon aliviado y se queda con ella un momento y Renamon los deja a solas para que el espere a que despierte, al dia siguiente Gatomon despierta y ellos 2 se abrazan con gozo al saber que su compañero estaba bien. A esto Airi los llama.

Airi: Necesito hablar con ustedes 2, lo que pasa es que no pueden seguir en este lugar, ya que un Digimon salvaje siempre provoca problemas.

Renamon: Ademas es muy fuerte y no lo hemos podido derrotar.

Gatomon: Entonces, la unica manera de que deje de molestar ese Digimon es derrotandolo

Kazuki: Gatomon tiene razon, de nada les sirve huir y ese Digimon salvaje siempre va a causar problemas en este lugar.

Gatomon: Kazuki y yo nos quedaremon con ustedes hasta que ese Digimon aparezca

Kazuki: estoy de acuerdo con Gatomon

Airi: Despues no digan que no se los adverti

Despues de una semana (Gatomon y Kazuki la pasaban de lujo bromeando con Renamon) Airi estaba perdiendo la paciencia por que los demas se estaban comportando como un grupo de niños malcriados pero esas diversiones fueron interrumpidas con un estruendo muy potente.

Airi: Es Quimeramon! Debemos derrotarlo nos nos sirve de nada huir!

Renamon: Hazlo Airi!

Airi espero poder derrotarlo esta vez

Despues una luz empezo a brillar de la cintura de Airi y era su digivice

Airi: Sincrodata digivolve aaaaa: Combinacion data biyomon a data humano

Garudamon!

Renamon: Ahora venceremos a este digimon!

Pero como se suponia Quimeramon era muy fuerte y Derroto a Renamon y Garudamon estaba haciendo todo lo posible para noquearlo pero era inutil despues de esto Kazuki Reacciona

Kazuki: Debo ayudarlas ese monstruo las va a masacrar!

Gatomon: Yo te ayudare!

Kazuki: ni lo pienses! estas muy debil para pelear!

Gatomon: pero...!

Kazuki: pero nada! sabes lo que me pasaria si te perdiera!

KAzuki: sincrodata digivolve aaaaa: Combinacion data humano a data de agumon

Wargreymon!

Kazuki/wargreymon: Airi te ayudo!

Airi/Garudamon: Vaya no sabia que tu tambien podias hacer eso!

Despues de una ardua batalla, se dieron cuenta que Quimeramon era mas fuerte de lo que esperaban, mas fuerte que sus expectativas, de hecho wargreymon y garudamon terminaron desechos en el suelo por un potente rayo que les lanzo el digimon salvaje, a Airi se le acabo la energia de evolucion y volvio a la normalidad pero Kazuki no ya que le quedaba un poco de fuerzas pero apenas podia levantarse y seguia en el suelo derrepente recibio un ataque a bocajarro de Quimeramon quedando malherido y Gatomon corrio a socorrerlo a pesar de que Quimeramon estaba fuera de control, Gatomon estaba llorando junto a el que estaba inconsciente y cuando Quimeramon estaba apunto de lanzar su ataque final para eliminarlos, el Digivice de Kazuki Empezo a brillar y tanto Wargreymon como gatomon se sincronizaron con el digivice y ambos comenzaron a brillar

Gatomon! ... Wargreymon! Sincrofusion digivolve aaaaaaa Neowargreymon!

Despues de la evolucion ninguno de los dos estaban Tanto wargreymon como gatomon hasta que en la cabeza de Quimeramon aparecio un Digimon igualito a Wargreymon Pero de color blanco con la armadura de sus pies y garras incluido su pelo de color negro y este era Neowargreymon.

Neowargreymon: Airi toma un poco de mi energia! con eso podras evolucionar una vez mas!

Despues Neowargreymon estaba peleando con Quimeramon y Neowargreymon era mucho mas fuerte que Quimeramon, de hecho, no le llegaba ni a los talones y Airi empezo a evolucionar otra vez

Airi: Sincrodata digivolve aaaaa: Combinacion data humano con data Biyomon

Garudamon!

Neowargreymon: Airi!tengo debil a Quimeramon!, yo lo sostengo y tu le lanzas en la cabez el ataque mas poderoso que tengas!

Airi/Garudamon: DE acuerdo!

En eso Neowargreymon lanza de una manera brutal a Quimeramon al suelo(por desgracia catyo sobre la casa de Airi y Renamon ^^U) y Luego Airi/Garudamon le lanzo unas alas espadas muy potentes que acabaron con Quimeramon y el Digivice de KAzuki absorvio el data de Quimeramon dejandolo almacenado. Despues de eso volvieron a la normalidad

Airi: Noooooo puede ser! T-T mi casa quedo totalmente destruida!

Kazuki: No te preocupes, Gatomon y yo estamos realizando un viaje largo que El legendary god Magnamon nos pidio, Quieren acompañarnos?

Renamon: Es mejor eso que quedarse aqui en este lugar no crees Airi?

Airi: (_A Renamon_) No nos queda otra, Amiga(_A Kazuki_) Esta bien iremos con ustedes

Despues de eso Airi evoluciono a Garudamon y Renamon se monto en ella a esta Airi les grita a Kazuki y Gatomon

Garudamon/Airi: No sean tortugas ! ustedes creian que no sobreviviria en el desierto? Hello? puedo volar y como soy atributo fuego el desierto no me afecta en lo absoluto.

Kazuki: ._. Gatomon, la proxima vez que no use mi sentido comun, golpeame bien fuerte en la entrepierna quieres?

Gatomon: jajaja a poco no sabias que en el desierto te podias ir volando y no se te ocurrio evolucionar a wargreymon para irnos volando xD

Kazuki mira a Gatomon con cara de fastidio y el Chico evoluciona a Wargreymon y este mas Gatomon encima de el siguieron a Airi/Garudamon y Renamon y asi continuaron su viaje por el digimundo.

En el proximo capitulo: Gatomon empieza a recordar cosas que la hacen llorar y en un rato despues empieza a recordar a su mejor amigo wizardmon que fue asesinado por miotismon cuando Kari Kamiya era pequeña y cuando Gatomon recien fue caminando por buenos pasos

CHAPTER 3: UN ENCUENTRO EMOTIVO, LOS RECUERDOS INOLVIDABLED DE GATOMON

espero que les haya gustado este fanfict asi que voy a ver como hacer el siguiente capitulo espero que les guste hasta la proxima :D


End file.
